


Behind the Mask

by GayCalculator



Series: Apocalyptica Erotica [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, MILFs, Mark me down as scared and horny, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vulnerability, tall goth milf, tall woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCalculator/pseuds/GayCalculator
Summary: After a near death experiance with a reaper, Orth find himself dwelling on Ora both physically and emotionally. Ora notices him too, and want's to put his true resolve to the test.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Apocalyptica Erotica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138460
Kudos: 11





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Ora is gonna bone this whole party

Orth felt his breath caught in his throat as he looked up at the mountain of a woman keeping him trapped between herself and the wall. Her ample chest was pressed against his, her leg slotted between his legs. He knew he wasn’t the most buff guy, but he was surprised...in an alarmingly positive way, at just how small he felt against her frame. 

They had barely survived their encounter with the reaper, the ragtag ensemble had a quiet journey back to Haven following the events. Though Ora was gravely injured, a combination of holy healing and bandages had fixed her up, despite the deadpan joke she attempted about how hopefully it would leave another scar for her collection. However, it didn’t take much to realize she was still bothered by the loss of her trophy mask of that blighted beast that had hidden her face like a shield of its own. However, Orth couldn’t help but look to her every now and again to catch a glimpse of her all too human face. She was older than he would’ve guessed, with black hair that stuck to her face with blood and sweat with matching eyes like the night that looked back at him with an emotion he couldn’t quite figure out, but it was there, and there was life in them. 

And of course, maybe as a way to get the memory of all they had just experienced out of his head, he couldn’t help but think… 

_ “Why is she so damn attractive?”  _

Orth felt guilt for having held suspicion towards her, the way her mask hid even the smallest bit of emotion. And now he was able to see the cheekbones and scars that cut into her skin, those markings that even covered her lips in a shade of pure black, and all the signs of strife undoubtedly experienced in her years beyond his own. She was still as intimidating as ever, and the last thing he wanted was to get caught staring. 

Until he caught her looking back. 

He could only assume that somewhere between that look and now, she had decided she was attracted to him as well, which is how he found himself pulled into a back hallway of the inn they were staying at a few hours after their return. 

It was only a few drinks really, after all, why wouldn’t they drink their problems away? Orth kept glancing to Ora, who had wrapped her face in a cloth in an effort to hide it. Even when she had been offered one of the plague masks, she had refused, stating that 

_ “It needs to be something that dies by my own hand” _

Even if it seemed like she wanted to ultimately still hide her face from the rest of the world. But it made sense in a way, after all, it didn’t take a genius to see the stares she received from random townsfolk as they arrived in Haven, that was until she hid it under that damn cloth. 

Even as they all drank, mostly in silence, there was still this... maybe even one-sided, tension Orth felt when he looked Ora’s way. He had always been intimidated by her, but now that he had seen the person behind the mask, it wasn’t exactly the same kind of tension…

Mavet had drunk enough to fall asleep and fanny had returned upstairs. Orth looked to Ora, who was nursing a final mug of ale. He could still see her eyes, the black marks on her face barely visible along with the black marks that continued past the cloth covering. When he tried to visualize what was underneath, all he could think of was the way she looked at him when he had removed her broken mask as she tried to fill her burning lungs, blood spilling from her wounds. 

“Why do you wear a mask, Ora?” Orth didn’t even realize until it was too late that he had uttered his question aloud. He felt his heart pound with a beat of fear, hoping he hadn’t just eviscerated the line. 

He watched her stop drinking, heard the gentle clunk as she placed the mug on the table. Her eyes then flickered to his.

“My face...my entire being is terrifying to others. I see it in their eyes when they look at me,” she answered with that deep, rough voice, like a panther’s purr. “That’s why I wore the skull of a beast, so they would see an actual monster instead of me.” 

Orth felt worse for how he had judged her before, but even when he had only the soulless void of the mask to stare back at, there had been something...grimly enchanting about her. 

Now he knew the person underneath, and he couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“Ora I’ve seen some ugly, terrifying sons of bitches in my day. Believe me, you look nothing like any of them.” 

Apparently, the part of his brain responsible for controlling his own mouth had been damaged in their escape. 

But in another surprise, Ora looked away, just before whispering the words 

“Thank you”

...was that a fluster in her voice? It sounded almost unnatural coming from her lips. 

“If you want me to be truly honest” Orth continued “I’d say I prefer you without the mask any day.” 

“...why is that?” 

“Well...I like that I can see your eyes. I think they’re more expressive than you realize.” Orth finished off the last of his drink, hoping the alcohol would give him some more confidence. “They’re full of that drive to live that I see when you’re fighting, they’re strong...like you.” Orth realized just how he was sounding and started to stammer. “I-I mean n-not that you’re only strong- I mean you are but your spirit! That’s whats strong- that’s uh...what I was going for.”

Ora didn’t look at him again before she stood up, opting to slide some coins across the table as payment for her drinks, assumably so Orth could close out the tab before he went upstairs. 

“I’ll see you upstairs.” was all she said before she headed in the direction of the stairway to the tavern’s rooms. 

Orth’s gaze didn’t pull away as she stood up to her full height, adjusting her mask and flipping some hair out of her face, just enough so he could see the corner of her eye looking back at him before he watched her go. 

She had vanished around the corner, leaving Orth almost alone in the bar, aside from a few individuals, most of them stupidly intoxicated. 

“Idiot” Orth hissed to himself, believing his rambling had just put whatever bond they were forming to a hard stop. Between rapidly actualizing his attraction to her and the intimidating aura she held over everyone around her, he couldn’t help but trip and fall over himself. He looked at his own empty drink and then Ora’s, realizing she hadn’t actually finished it. He noticed there were no marks left from her black lips on the rim. 

So her lips really were pure black.

He sighed. Despite what she thought of herself, she was beautiful. Even if that beauty came with a side of fear, it wasn’t anything he was planning to run away from anymore. He just hoped he hadn’t just fucked it all up. 

“Guess I should turn in for the night…” Orth gathered up the coins left by his companions and went to the bar, handing it over to close out the tab. He bid the lone employee goodnight and rolled out his shoulders as he headed to the stairwell. Just as he rounded the corner, he tilted his head back in an effort to roll out any stiffness. 

He didn’t even have time to look before he was grabbed, shoved, and pinned against the wall of the dimly lit hallway, He opened his mouth to shout in surprise, and then to kick out to try and break the hold, but a hand to his mouth and leg between his thighs stopped him dead in his tracks. As his brain quickly began to run through option A-Z, he opened his eyes to see his assailant. 

His eyes met Ora’s, and his gaze turned from fight to confusion. 

_ “Did I fuck up that line this bad?”  _ he asked himself, trying not to think too much about this position they were in.

“Orth…” her voice whispered in the darkness of the walkway that she blended into so well. “Did you mean....all that you said…?” 

Orth blinked as he felt her hand fall from his mouth. 

“Of course...Ora” He replied tentatively, still unable to tell what was going through her mind. “I have no reason to lie about that.” 

Ora was silent a moment, her gaze refusing to meet his for some reason. But it seemed she only needed a moment for the flip to switch back. 

“I...I admire someone with your resolve Orth. I’m drawn to it.” Her voice...her voice was like rough silk. Orth wasn’t even sure if that was a thing, but the way her rough voice curled around her words could’ve melted ice. “Are you drawn to me?” 

Orth gave a shaky inhale, somehow becoming hyper-aware of her large, powerful body pressed against his, making the tall yet lean man feel almost powerless against her strength. He felt a good bought of blood flow south, where she pressed her knee against, keeping him trapped. 

Both knew Orth could misty step away without breaking a sweat, yet that spell was the furthest thing from Orth’s mind as he answered with trembling breath. 

“Yes.” 

Orth felt any air rush out of him as her tongue slid into his mouth in an ambush of a kiss. With the cloth covering her face pulled up just enough, he felt the torn fabric brush against the skin of his face as he tried to quickly catch up with her onslaught. Her tongue slotted against his, her lips feeling surprisingly soft in the embrace as she dominated his every sense in that moment. Orth felt his cock getting hard as she pressed her muscular thigh into him, her hand going up to grab his face as if to keep him there as a moan slid from her mouth. Orth groaned as he moved against her, fist-clenching as he felt her almost playfully nibble his bottom lip before slipping back in. Her hand felt so big against his face, both rough and tested from battle. Orth felt the heat grow on his face, cheeks, and how he tried to instinctively roll against her leg. He hissed when if felt better than he expected, just how was this happening?  
  
“Ora…?” He asked as she pulled back, apparently needing to take a deep breath herself. However, he felt like this specific face covering was starting to mock him. 

“Is something wrong?”

_ There was absolutely nothing wrong.  _

“No, it's just…” His hand lifted and pulled off the mask she had fashioned, taking the cloth with him as he dropped his hand. “I like this better.” 

Orth felt a soft grip around his throat, just enough that it awakened something Orth didn’t realize he even had. Her eagle-like eyes bared down at him as if she was observing prey. 

“I should punish you...for removing my mask that is.” That rough silky voice somehow became filled with even more heat. “But I can let it go.” 

When their lips met again, instead of a raging storm it was like the rollings of a calm but powerful river. This time, they melted into one another, lips moving against each other’s as Ora controlled the embrace, down to how Orth used his hands. There were moments she let him tentatively touch her hips and waist, but as soon as he started to explore she grabbed his wrist and pressed against it back against the wall. Orth moaned again, not even caring enough to feel any embarrassment, especially when in those brief touches, he felt her hips sway and leather shift, wondering if she was reacting just as he was as she dropped her thigh from between his and pressed her thighs together. It was when he brushed his hand back against her thigh that she pulled away once more. 

“You just can’t keep your hands to yourself.” Orth forgot how to breathe when her hands went to the zipper at her throat, the sound of it splitting apart as it showed more and more of her skin. There were marks running down her throat, to her chest, and blossoming out to her arms. It seemed she went almost agonizingly slow on purpose, and as the cleavage of her ample breasts was unwrapped, she leaning in and whispered. “In that case put them to good use.” 

His hand raised with a slight shake before he pressed his hand against her tits. Even though the leather, he could feel just how soft they were...and he realized she had nothing on underneath. 

“You...you don’t um…” He couldn’t find the words as he groped her gently. 

“Only for battle. I find it uncomfortable otherwise,” she whispered into his ear before she nibbled teasingly. “Touch all you want. Though your right hand seems to be more...demanding.” There was what could only be a laugh in her voice as she brushed her hand down his bowstring arm. 

“-Fine fine I’ll head to bed-” A drunken slur yelled from the bar, and thankfully it was loud enough Orth was able to grab Ora around the waist and misty step both of them into the storage alcove behind the stairs, just as the remaining drunken patrons stumbled around the corner. 

Orth would’ve appreciated his fast thinking much more if he hadn’t been distracted by the way his face was pressed into her chest as soon as they were behind the stairs. It was almost cute how the barbarian had nearly lost her balance when they rematerialized, if she hadn’t grabbed the wood of one of the steps to do so, effectively pulling Orth into her even more, leaving the ranger in a way that if he let go of her, he would definitely fall backward. . Neither of them made a sound as the drunks stumbled down the hallway and began to traverse the stairs. 

Orth’s hands were a different story, and Ora caught her breath when she felt his hand slip past her hips, and down between her legs, partially grabbing her thigh and rubbing against her soaked pussy. Ora, as always, hadn’t shown just how badly this was affecting her, especially the aching discomfort she felt between her legs as the inner seam from her bodysuit rubbed against her. What had made her like this, she wasn’t quite sure, but she was a woman who acted on instinct, and now her instincts were craving the ranger she trusted her life to again and again. 

With a dry breath, Orth managed to whisper…

“Like that?” as he ran his fingers between her legs, cupping and putting down pressure right where he knew her clit would be, and the way her thighs tightened around his hand gave him the answer he wanted. Even if his hand hurt from her thigh muscles. 

“D-Don’t-” Ora felt a moment of fluster, before a moan slipped from her lips, biting down on her lips to stifle it. Despite that, the way her fingers ran through his hair told him to keep going. 

“Didja hear that?” The drunk at the top of the stairs asked as he helped lug his friend up. 

Orth’s thumb circled where he knew she was sensitive, and judging by the way her thighs tightened around his hand again and how she squeezed his shoulder, he was right. He grinned to himself in a moment of satisfaction. Maybe Ora wasn’t as indomitable as he thought… 

“You’re crazy” The other drunk slurred as he passed the last few steps, their voices vanishing down the hallway before a door opened and closed. 

“I think we should follow suit” Orth whispered, Ora, pulling away a moment later and grabbing his arm. 

He caught the faintest blush on her skin as she pulled him from the alcove and up the stairs, her face covering falling abandoned on the floor. Orth only recalled taking what felt like a few steps before he was at the door to her room, pulled inside, and pushed against the door once it closed. Moonlight was pouring through the window as his gaze remained locked on the woman in front of him. He could feel himself sweating as he swallowed. 

“That was...close” he laughed awkwardly, his gaze being pulled down to her cleavage as he tried to maintain eye contact. 

“Don’t think I’m done with you” Her hand returned to the zipper, and Orth watched it slowly become undone. More and more body markings running from her chest down her breasts and stomach were revealed, his eyes following them as if it was a guide. With a shift of fabric, her tits loosened, the leather pulling away so Orth could see her nipples barely peeking out from behind the black. As it shifted, Orth finally laid eyes on her astral mark, right above her heart, with what looked like the rest of her markings stemming out from it, like roots from a tree. He watched the zipper begin to dip even lower, past her solid, defined abdomen marred with scars and more black markings and then, slowly, past her hips. The marks trailed all the way down to Ora’s cunt, blending into the natural black hair. Did she find underwear uncomfortable too?

“I...Wow…” Orth breathed, taking her in. His eyes followed the marks, fantasizing about all the places they led all at once. 

“You were so handsy before. Where did that go?” Ora asked, her voices almost uncharacteristically laced with smug teasing, and Orth let out an embarrassingly submissive gasp as she felt her hand cup the bulge pressing against the seam of his pants. 

As if he kicked himself back into action, he brought his hands back to her tits, feeling their weight in his hands, giving an experimental squeeze. Ora chuckled. 

“Don’t be shy, cause I won’t be going easy on you either.” 

The remaining blood rushed to his cock as Orth groped her roughly, driven by a need to prove himself in the hands of such a powerful force as Ora. 

His hands slid under the leather, squeezing her tits together and pulling back the remaining leather. There was a thin sheen of sweat on her skin as he squeezed and played with her breasts, wondering how they were just so soft. He was too focused on running his touch over her pebbled pink nipples, pinching and rolling them between his rough calloused fingers. Too focused on listening to her pleasured soft gasps to realize she had undone his pants and had slid her fingers into the waistband of his underclothes. 

Orth had leaned forward to press his lips to her neck and chest, her tits still heavy in his hands as he played with her as best he could as they spilled from his grasp. He hoped his rough fingers felt good on the pink buds part of him was dying to get his mouth on. However, as soon as he felt the air against his cock as Ora pulled him free, he let out another soft moan which made him bite down on his lip, trying to preserve some dignity. 

“Shit…” Orth groaned, squeezing her tits roughly again as he felt her fingers brush up the underside of his cock, Ora seemingly loving the noise she pulled from him. Orth pressed his face into her soft bosom as he slumped forward, Ora taking a moment to spit into her hand before she wrapped around his cock again, her strong fingers beginning to stroke him. 

“Like that?” She teased, mirroring what he had asked her when he ran his hand between her legs. 

“Y-yeah…” Orth, trying to maintain some form of commitment, lifted his face from between her tits and pressed his lips to her skin again, before his tongue brushed against her nipple as he took her into his mouth. He felt how she pumped his sensitive cock, her fingers brushing the underside as her grip was just enough to add perfect pressure. Obviously, she had done this before, and Orth gave a mental salute to anyone else who had been in her sights. 

He moved his hips to meet her touch as he ran his tongue across her nipple, brushing and teasing as he sucked. He felt her hand in his hair, thumb brushing against his ear in encouragement as she kept his head there, unable to pull away even if he wanted to. Her fingers brushed the head of his cock where pre-cum pooled, and Orth let out a muffled moan against her breasts and bit down just hard enough to elicit a pleasured hiss from the barbarian. In his free hand he pinched her other bud between his fingers, rolling it between his calloused bowstring fingers. 

“I think you’re ready.” Ora purred with a hot breath, pulling away just enough so she could adjust her body. His cock still in her hand, she moved her hip to aline with Orth’s hips and parted her legs just enough. 

Orth was in a haze of his own when the feeling of his cock pressed between thick thighs, leather and a hot wetness jolted him back to alert. His cock was between her thighs, rubbing against the slick that had pooled between them. The marks on her body pointed to her clit, and Orth realized the head of his cock was rubbing against the swollen bundle as her hand guided him. He refused to let out another moan before he looked up to her, and saw her cheeks dusted pink. Her teeth were bared as she tried to stifle herself, her eyes fluttering as a groan purred in her throat. She ground his hips against his cock, coating it with how wet she was as she ground her clit against his cock, pleasuring herself with his body before he got to enter. 

Orth couldn’t believe how stupidly hot this was. He wanted to thrust his hips to speed up her pleasure, wanting to hear her let out a true wanton cry. However, he only succeeded in thrusting into her hand as she rubbed against him. 

_ “I want...I want her to feel good too.”  _ Orth couldn’t help but think of all she had done that day. How she had broken free of the reaper’s death-like grasp, again and again, an unstoppable force as she had saved him and the other’s even if it was at risk to herself. He remembered how she had been covered in blood, tearing through ghouls with her war hammer, ignoring the deep slashes and claws that would’ve ripped a normal being apart. She was like a machine that didn’t stop until she was finished. That's why, when she looked at him so vulnerably after he had removed her mask, it had struck a completely new note between them. She deserved to be taken care of. She deserved to feel that sense of bliss. Orth wondered just how long it had been since that last was for her.

“Ready?” Ora’s voice brought him back to the moment, and he realized she was ready to take him inside, his cock barely pressed against her entrance. She was just waiting for him to do it. 

“W-wait…” Orth pulled away, his cock slipping away from her thighs, standing untouched. He looked up at her with a familiar look of resolve as he brought his hand between her legs, his fingers pressing against her sensitive swollen clit and circling gently. “Let me treat you first. You deserve it.” 

Ora’s thighs trembled with that new surge of pleasure. She looked down at him with a shaky breath. 

“Then you should put that mouth of yours to good use.” And she moved to stand with open legs, her needy cunt dripping down her thighs. 

“You think I didn’t have a plan?” Orth replied with a sense of satisfaction, ignoring his own pleasure as he placed his other hand on her ass, squeezing through the leather. He rubbed her clit as he slowly dropped to his knees, pressing kisses and running his tongue down the leylines on her body that lead all the way down to her cunt. He pulled his fingers from her clit and brushed against her stomach, feeling the dips and curves of both scar and muscle. He watched her eagle eyes follow him down, her hand still resting atop his head. 

When his mouth dipped low enough, he breathed deep and pressed his tongue between her folds, licking hard against her clit. She was soaking wet and hot against his tongue, her clit swollen and sensitive with slick dripping down her thighs. Acting on instinct, Orth gently bit down on the bundle of nerves and sucked just as he had done to her tits. His tongue darted out to aid in his attack, relishing the sharp inhale he heard come from high above. He was tall for the average human, but Ora herself was almost a half foot taller than he. Not to mention she was so strong and broad-shouldered she could easily manhandle his more slender self. Some men may have felt dejected by fact, but Orth found he fucking loved being on his knees between her thighs that could probably crush his throat if she tried. His hands grabbed at the back of her thighs, his thumb stroking the dips and curves of her muscles as he made his way to grab her ass. With one hand grabbing her ass and the other hooked around her upper thigh as an anchor, he decided he needed to do more. 

He was completely oblivious to how hard he was, but he could feel his cock throb the moment he felt Ora grab his hair and grind her hips down on his face the moment his tongue licked into her cunt. 

“Good boy. I don’t have to tell you what to do.” Her voice was a growl laced with a chuckle. Orth felt he’d give anything to see the face she was making. 

Ora felt a grin of satisfaction spread on her face as she felt the ranger’s tongue licking her clit and folds before sliding into the walls of her cunt. He was pleasuring her with such fierce conviction she couldn’t help but hold respect for him. For a man Ora thought was terrified of her, he seemed quite content between her legs. 

With slick dripping down his chin, Orth’s tongue slid across her most sensitive spots, mapping them out for later on, hoping there was still more to come.  _ “Gods please let there be more to come.”  _

Orth hoped his tongue was making her feel as good as he thought he was. There were moments he could feel her thighs shake and walls tighten around him, deep moans slipping from her throat. When he had pulled back just enough to show her clit attention again, he glanced up to see her grabbing at her own tits with a spattering of blush amongst her body markings. He licked up her inner thighs, tasting her sweat and slick and noticing the way her marks wrapped around her hips and thighs, just like the ones he had followed down to her cunt. He figured there was a very deep story behind them, but doubted either of them wanted to talk about it then. 

“Fuck-!” Ora’s voice hissed suddenly, and with a thrust of her hips, Orth felt himself hit the back of the wall he had been pinned against minutes before, and a shift in weight as Ora’s thighs tightened around his head as she moved to almost sitting on his face entirely. For a moment it did cause discomfort on his neck, but Ora quickly remedied it by lifting one of her knees and pressing it against the wall, spreading her cunt open above him and giving him new angles to use. He looked up at her in awe for a moment before he caught her gaze. 

“Finish your job.” 

Orth felt a ‘yes ma'am’ would’ve been redundant. 

Straightening his back, his mouth returned to her cunt as if he had never stopped, but this time he made sure to slide two fingers into her soaked entrance. Keeping the two motions in sync, his fingers pleasured her entrance as his tongue gave all its attention to her clit. He was breathing hard as ever, but he didn’t know when or how to stop. He knew he had made her cum at least once, judging how wet and loose she was becoming. At least he hoped he had. Why was he just now doubting his performance? In a moment of questioning, he slowed down as he got in his head. 

“Don’t you dare.” Ora’s voice was coated with heavy, desperate breathing that Orth was just noticing. Her hand returned to his hair as she pressed him against her even harder, unable to stop herself from gasping for air as she felt her orgasm build again. “Not until I’m ready to fuck you.” 

Orth wasn’t sure how much time passed between when she had ordered him, and when she was unable to keep her leg up as she came, but Orth felt her shivering thighs around his head threatening to crush him as he had thought. It was an act of the divine that he hadn’t cum himself at that moment. 

With barely enough time to catch his breath, Ora was pulling him up by his collar from the floor, taking only a second to appreciate the hazed over expression before she slid her tongue back into his mouth, tasting only herself. He found it nearly impossible to properly kiss back before she pulled away, only to manhandle him the few steps it took from the wall to the bed. 

Orth felt his back hit the mattress first as Ora let his arm go, the ranger sitting up just in time to see Ora peel the rest of the black suit from her body, tossing it to a nearby chair as she stood fully nude in front of him. He was able to look over all her markings. Curving points and lines that painted her body like war paint, all seeming to stem from the circle encapsulated astral mark above her heart. Not only that, he could see scars of both man and beast, a pillar to her achievements as a warrior. In the moonlight that poured in, he saw her deep black eyes burn with something fierce. 

Unfortunately, Ora only gave him a moment to appreciate the sight before she pulled his shirt from his body with little regard as if it had been made of paper, along with a matching rip noise that accompanied it. Orth almost protested before Ora shut him up with something about ‘buying him a new one’. He didn’t dwell on it either as she descended on his frame as her hands worked to get his pants off. She pressed a kiss to his throat, collarbone, dipping down his chest and stomach to his cock that was standing firm and at attention again. Orth watched her press her tongue to the shaft and give a single lick to the head before she pulled his pants to the ground, kneeling on the floor but only for a moment. 

“Ora…” he began, a request on the tip of his tongue, but was stopped again by the sudden weight shift as she planted her knee on the side of the bed next to where he laid. He watched in bated silence as Ora did the same, climbing atop him in bed and sitting on her knees as her cunt hovered only inches from his hard cock. 

“What.” She seemed unwilling to slow down as her chest rose and fell with need. 

“Protection?” Orth felt so stupid asking that, but it already left his mouth. 

“I can’t get illnesses like that. And I doubt you’d pose much risk otherwise.” Instead of taking offense, Orth reasoned that since Ora was a bit older after all...then it would probably be fine. 

“Y-yeah okay…” Orth knew he was fine as well. 

“Is that all?”

“Y-yeah.” 

His request could wait until she was done with this first time. 

Orth couldn’t help but arch his back and moan as he felt his cock slide inside the barbarian’s cunt for the first time. Despite all the prep she was still just a bit snug, but seemed determined to undo that as she didn’t even take a moment to adjust before she started to bounce her hips as she rode him with seemingly no effort. 

“You...that feels…” He struggled. 

“Like that?” She purred, grabbing Orth’s arms and pinned them outstretched from his sides. “You better be able…” She bucked her hips hard, starting a new aggressive pace. “To keep up.” 

There was an excited, almost terrifying grin on her face as she looked down at him. 

Orth tried to take as many deep breaths as he could between her movements above him, part of him resigned to the fact he would have bruises on his lower half the next morning as he felt her weight atop him. The ranger thrusting up to meet her as best he could, which seemed to cause her even more pleasure than he had expected, but she kept a firm grasp on his biceps as she rode and bounced on him, feeling his cock rub against her most vulnerable regions. Ora couldn’t believe just how good this felt, how it felt like her whole body was on fire as she grew in increasing excitement as he slid in and out of her. Her tits bounced as she did, taking note of the almost charming expression Orth made as she grew determined to run him ragged. Eventually, she took mercy and let his arms go, dragging her fingers up his arms to his chest, letting them rest near his throat before she ran her hands down his chest, taking it as her chance to feel him up properly. She caught a glimpse of his mark as well, and for some reason, it gave the oddest sense of comfort, making sure to brush her fingers over it. 

“You can touch me” She moaned, her voice so low and rough with exertion. Orth arched his back to let out another gasp as his hands went to feel her hips and thighs again. This time he took an opportunity to drag his fingers across the arrow-shaped markings branching down from her hipbones, following them all the way to her clit and pressing his thumb against the nub. Fueled only by his disbelief this was all actually happening, he placed a hand to her abs and felt them up again, though now he was a bit more concerned about the nasty injury she had received earlier that day as he could still see the wound, even if it had healed almost entirely thanks to magic. 

“F-fuck…” He groaned, his attempts to thrust into her starting to tire him out as she weighed much more than he did, though he wasn’t surprised her thighs had no problem keeping this up. He realized he was starting to get close...obviously, he was, as his cock twitched hard inside of her as she fucked him, seeming to pick up the pace again. 

There was just something he wanted to ask her if only his lust addled brain could remember. 

“Ora…” 

Ora realized she liked the way her name sounded from him like this. 

“What” She replied curtly, yet not harshly, after all, she was always a laser-focused woman. 

“I think...I think I’m…” He began as his lungs burned and sweat matted his hair. 

“Then do it. That doesn’t mean I’m going to be done with you.” She replied, leaning back a bit to take him from a new angle, her ass pressed against his upper thighs as she rolled her hips

“...yes ma'am” Orth didn’t know what caused him to respond like that, but he grabbed her hips and tried to hold on a bit longer. 

When Orth felt the snap of pleasure behind his eyes, he pulled back in barely enough time to pull out before he came against her stomach, at least one of his heavy breaths a sigh of relief as he tried to pull himself back to his senses. However, the initial satisfaction of warmth across his skin died fast as he opened his eyes to watch Ora lick a bit off her hand, her eagle eyes still focused down on him. Miraculously, his cock started to twitch to life at the sight. With Ora still sitting on his lap, he grinned at her. 

“I...can keep up…” He had a laugh in his voice as if he realized a man with more sense would’ve tapped out.

True to her quiet nature, Ora responded by swooping back down and grabbing his face into a kiss, sliding her tongue back inside as her free hand wrapped around his hardening cock, jerking him a few times to help him along. Orth moaned against her lips as she gave almost a gentle stroke through his hair, almost like it was praise of some kind. 

“Bend your legs.” She told him, satisfied when he did so. Her tits pressed against his chest as she kissed down from his lips to his throat again. Without warning, she sucked a mark onto his throat with her own satisfied hum as she felt him buck into her hand. A moment later, she angled him back inside her as she thrust her hips back, his cock picking up where they had left off. She ignored, however, the growing sting of discomfort…

“You...should be proud of yourself.” Ora sighed as she thrust her hips into his as if it was a reverse of the normally tame missionary. With the way she was positioned, her tits were threatening to suffocate him every few moments, if he hadn’t been groping them in his calloused hands that is. She felt his fingers brush against her nipples as she began her praise. 

“Wh-why?” He managed to ask before pressing his tongue to her hard nipple, wondering in the coherent mind where she was going with this.

“you’re...pretty good with that bow…” She replied followed by her own rough moan, her rhythm slowly becoming erratic, even with her almost animalistic intensity. “It’s...impressive…” 

“You think so?” Orth ran his hand up her back, his fingers dipping into her hair for the first time. 

“Y-yes.” Ora moaned again, her walls tightening around his cock as she felt a familiar warmth build up low in her core. Her breath grew shaky as she rolled her hips back, her clit getting near-perfect friction. She was so close, chasing that break of pleasure with her next words on her lips. “I-I tr-AH!” 

Orth immediately recognized her uncharacteristic yelp as one of pain, it wasn’t uncommon to hear after all. She stopped her movement all at once, leaning forward and supporting herself on her hands as their sex stopped dead in its tracks.

, “Whoa whoa-” Orth pulled up enough that he could still see the grimace of pain on her face. He wondered how many times her mask had hidden that very look. “Ora are you alright?” He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder hoping she wouldn’t push him away. 

“I-I’m fine.” She hissed in a defensive way. Orth didn’t know why he asked her that, considering she had walked off so many attacks already. 

“I don’t think you are.” He replied in a calm yet firm voice, his other hand placed on her shoulder, wondering how much she would let him move her. 

Ora had the instinct to push him off, not used to receiving any help. But she caught a glimpse of his face, recognizing it as the same concerned expression she had seen after he had removed her mask. Against her instincts like that of a wild dog, she relented, letting him turn her onto her back atop the bed. 

Orth was surprised she was being compliant, and he looked her over to see what it could’ve been. Much to his relief, her wound hadn’t opened up or some other gruesome thing. If so what had caused her to stop dead in her tracks like that? 

“Ora?” He asked again. 

“...I needed to heal more I guess. Fanny said I broke a few ribs apparently.” She said it as if it was just a minor inconvenience. “Said I needed to rest more for the spells to mend them faster.” 

“Well, I don’t think this counts as relaxing.” He tried his hand at an awkward joke, wondering if it landed, but her expression gave no indication. “You could’ve told me y’know” 

“I’m not weak.” She tried to sit up, only to feel a soreness run through her body like a shot, She felt pathetic like this, and not only that, it was in front of another warrior she respected. She didn’t know what he would think after leaving her room, their tryst falling apart all at once. 

“I never said you were. Come on lay back.” Orth helped her onto her side and grabbed a pillow for her to rest her head-on. He realized the bed was still mostly made, making him wonder if Ora slept some way like Mavet did, at alert. 

Ora sighed as it actually did feel a bit better. Though she couldn’t say the same for the aching dissatisfaction between her legs. She wanted to keep beating herself up for succumbing to something like ‘needing rest’. She hated that Orth was seeing her like this...but at the same time, she didn’t want to be alone. 

“Do you want me to get you something?” Orth asked, looking around assuming he would have to put on pants again. However, Ora shook her head no. 

“Do...you want me to stay?” 

The terrifying, powerful mountain-like warrior didn’t look to him as she nodded yes against the pillow. Still a bit surprised, Orth placed his hand on her arm and laid down beside her, wondering if there had ever been another time in her life she had played the little spoon like this. 

Ora knew it was...normal, for humans to be comforted like this. Even if at times she didn’t see herself as a human. She lifted her arm just enough for him to slide his hand around to her chest in a gentle hold. He brushed her hair to the side to expose her neck, giving him another look at a new patch of markings he hadn’t seen yet. 

Soon the aches in her bones began to calm down as the ‘strenuous’ activity had ceased, leaving her back pressed against Orth’s chest and an ache of want still burning in her belly. She wanted more. She wanted him, still. 

Orth didn’t want sleep to take him, though he wondered if he fell asleep he would wake up in bed needing a new pair of pants after a dream. Even if this felt more removed from reality than all their actions leading up to it. However, he felt her hand wrap around his wrist and pressed his palm to her breast, squeezing her hand around it to say what she wanted.

“Ora…?”  
  
“Orth I never said I was done.” She breathed stubbornly, her thighs shifting as her wetness still indicated she was in need. “J-just do what you want…” 

Orth instinctively dipped his free hand against her stomach, tracing the lines he had observed down to her still very sensitive cunt. He wiped any of his own off before he pressed a thumb atop her clit, beginning to gently massage the twitching bundle. If he had learned anything, Ora’s body was just as direct as her. Acting on instinct, he pressed a kiss to her neck as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, listening to the barbarian let out a deep sigh of relief. Orth had been with many interesting women, but Ora was certainly the most intimidating of them all. Even then, she physically relaxed at his touch, lifting her leg a bit so he could slide two fingers inside as he massaged her clit. His kisses got a bit more active, nibbling against her ear and pressing kisses to some of the crossroads of her markings. He fondled both her breasts as he did so, feeling her shift and hold back a whine as he circled her nipple with the tip of his finger. Her cunt tightened around him a moment later as the spark reignited the burning fire, causing Ora to let out a loud moan of her own. 

“Is that good?” Orth asked with a tease in his voice, only to be cut off by Ora turning her head to kiss him. His fingers slipped out as he kissed her back, brushing them on the bed so he could shift a piece of hair away. 

“Mmm…” Then, as quickly as her affections started, Ora was turning to throw her leg over Orth’s waist to pick up right where they stopped. However, Orth caught her thigh halfway and brought it back down. 

“Ora you need to rest.” Orth was forcing all his responsibility into this. 

“I want to finish,” Ora replied, a matter of factly as always. “You need to as well.”

Orth didn’t realize he was fully hard and brushing against her ass. 

“Then let me take the lead.” Orth offered, leaning up so he could look down at her, taking in those expressions again before she inevitably hid them again with her next kill. 

Orth realized that had been the request that eluded him all night, and only now had he been able to ask. 

“I-I don’t…” Ora didn’t know what to think, but eventually, she settled. “Okay. I trust you.” 

Orth had gotten atop her, spread her legs, and after a few experimental licks and touches, he angled his cock and thrust inside. Now that he was on top, he fucked the barbarian woman slow and gentle, trying hard to temper his own orgasm, but also watching for both pleasure and pain in her face. Thankfully, he only saw pleasure as the parts of her skin not painted black blushed soft pink with gasps of desire slipping past her lips. At one point she nearly locked her legs around his waist, wanting him to go faster, to give her more, but Orth kept the same gentle drawn outpace. It didn’t take that long for them to both get pulled back to their former place, Orth doing all he could not to cum first. 

“O-Orth…” slipped from Ora’s voice. “I-I’m gonna...I’m s-so-” 

Before he could pull out, Ora’s walls tightened around him, determined to keep him there. She pulled him against her lips as she came hard, her cunt so tight that he couldn’t pull out before he came inside, filling her shamelessly. Only then, did he pull out, fully limp, and was able to flop to the side, but not before wrapping an arm around the barbarian and pulling her back into that former hold. 

“When you’re...better...we should do that again sometime.”

Ora was already asleep, though her purr indicated she agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Orth's hipbones y'all, hope you guys enjoyed this! First f/m piece so let me know if yall liked this!


End file.
